Marietta Adamo Bellus
by newtxox
Summary: one-shot story of James Sirius Potter's first encounter with love.  POV from Harry Potter and James Sirius Potter.


A/N* The name Marietta Adamo Bellus is Latin for 'star of the sea, seek love from and beauty.' I thought it seemed fitting for someone that's meant to be a love interest. It also has a slightly Italian sound to it and the character is meant to have recognisable Italian features (dark hair and eyes, curly hair, tanned skin, freckles etc.)

For whoever reviewed this story without a profile and therefore no way of letting me pm them back, please stick to reviews that give some indication of what you thought of the story so that i can improve my writing. Also his name is James Sirius Potter. You are mistaken for Albus Severus Potter. I research characters before my writing to make it the best i possibly can without petty errors.

Harry Potter stepped into his boots, flicking his wand to tie the laces- as he pulled his travelling cloak around his shoulders.  
>'And where would you be going this early?' asked Ginny, his wife stepping out from behind the kitchen door with a mixing bowl in her arms and a laughing Lily clinging onto the bottom of her leg.<br>'Lecture, on Patronus Charms.' Replied Harry coming forward to take Lily from her mother and kiss her tiny button nose. 'Hey little baby girl' he cooed, before setting her down and flicking his wand so that multicoloured bubbles appeared from the end; she screamed in delight trying to catch them in her chubby fists.  
>'I'm so excited,' said Harry turning back to his wife. 'It's James's class that I'll be talking in! McGonagall asked me to go in as a favour to the new D.A.D.A teacher; said it would help having someone with real experience, and of course I obliged.' He told her excitedly.<br>'Well that's great Hunny,' Ginny told him cocking her head to the side and smiling. He always got so excited to be back at Hogwarts-even if it was just for an afternoon. Sometimes she wondered if he wished that he had returned for his last year there with Hermione and herself, but a chance at the Auror office with Ron, so early was one he couldn't pass up.  
>'Hey, did you say James's class?' she asked stopping her mixing again.<br>'Yeah why?' he replied flicking another set of bubbles at Lily.  
>'Well don't embarrass him!' she scolded. 'He's probably embarrassed enough that his dad, one of the most famous wizards of the last century is coming into his class.'<br>'No, no! It'll be loads of fun.' He assured her grinning. 'His class is right before lunch too so I'm going to take the cloak for him to put on, so I can take him to the Three Broomsticks for a spot of lunch.  
>At Ginny's raised eyebrows he smiled sheepishly, 'I'll have him back for his fourth lesson, they wont even know he's gone!'<br>'I'm not bothered about what time you get him back! I'm bothered that you're willing to let him break school rules so that he can sneak out for lunch!' he told him he raised eyebrows threatening to disappear up into her hairline.  
>'come on Gin,' he coaxed her with puppy-dog eyes—a trick he'd learnt from Sirius- coming forwards to place his hands on her waist.<br>Looking down at the mixing bowl preventing him from getting any closer to his wife he gave her a questioning look.  
>'I'm learning how to cook like a muggle.' She told him simply.<br>He cocked an eyebrow at her and she elaborated.  
>'Lily keeps taking a fancy to my wand.' She told him sighing at the child playing contently on the floor. 'I have to keep it on me at all times or she runs of with it so I thought it would be handy for mealtimes if it's ever lost.'<br>Harry chuckled at her before kissing her goodbye and heading for the door.  
>'Let me know how he's doing, if he's missing us!' called Ginny from the hallway as Harry shut the door.<p>

* * *

><p>James Potter sat slumped over his desk next to some Hufflepuff kid whose name he didn't know. All morning there had been pointless, excited whispers. 'I hear Harry Potter's coming in.' 'I hear he's going to bring the skeleton of the mountain troll he killed when he was eleven.' They got more and more ludicrous as the morning wore on.<br>In James's opinion his dad could have at least forewarned him that he was coming in so Uncle George could send him a pack of puking pastilles and get him out the lesson.  
>Having your dad come into school to lecture was one thing; when your dad was 'The Chosen One' it was just totally embarrassing.<br>James had missed the whole start of his D.A.D.A lessons introduction. It was only at the mention of his father that he looked up. The name Potter raised more excitable whispers and looks at James. It wasn't that he didn't love his dad and everything, he was awesome; he just didn't fancy being the subject of gossip-especially in front of certain people.  
>His father nodded in his direction as he entered the room to acknowledge he was there-but not embarrass him further, James smiled at him to show he appreciated it. From there his father started talking and he allowed himself to listen contently; after all he already knew how to produce a Patronus.<p>

After half an hour or so the whole class was required to stand up and try at casting a Patronus. The whole close your eyes think of happy memory stuff. James's dad said he didn't expect anyone to be able to cast a corporal Patronus yet, since this was such advanced magic and it was only to learn the theory behind it.  
>James knew though that his dad knew he could already do it. And for once hoped he wasn't the only one in the class that could, to not start even more whispers.<br>There was one other person he was sure would be able to do it though-she was so smart, she could do anything…  
>'James' his dad called to him with a smile. It was then that he realised that almost half the class had tried to cast their Patronuses.<br>He coughed nervously and muttered the incantation _Expecto Patronum_. As his father expected an animal erupted from the end of his wand-tip, however unlike the usual fox it was instead a hare. James thought this might happen and groaned inwardly. His father raised his eyebrows at him innocently.  
>Marietta Adamo Bellus's Patronus was a Hare too. The only other person in the room that could cast a corporal Patronus.<br>Luckily for James everyone else in the room was to busy whispering together to notice this.  
>From across the room a pair of big, almond-shaped, chocolate-coloured eyes looked up at him from under her lashes and offered a timid smile.<p>

Harry watched a shy looking, dark and curly haired girl smile at James from across the room.  
>The girl had been the only other student able to cast the Patronus corporally. His heart swelled as he beamed at his son proudly.<br>'Henry?' he called to the boy next to James nervously waiting for a turn.

* * *

><p>Harry closed the door behind him of his cottage in Godric's Hollow to be greeted by Albus running head-long at him. He bent down and opened his arms wide to catch the boy and hug him.<br>He saw Ginny come around the corner of the kitchen door looking slightly more messy than this morning, he strided forwards and wiped the smudge of flour of her nose gazing at her lovingly.  
>'Our James is in love.' He told her proudly.<p> 


End file.
